


Розрахуватися

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, елементи ангста, мiнет, початок відносин, пропущена сцена
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: Про гроші, подяки і небанальних способах зізнатися в симпатії.
Relationships: V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Розрахуватися

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [По счетам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357656) by [fatso_s_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister). 



Віктор сидів за своїм робочим столом,підперши рукою голову, що повільно наливалася свинцем. Формули розбігалися, не бажаючи складатися в що-небудь виразне. Здавалося, що він розбирав не свої наспіх надряпані на клаптику паперу – не найвдаліше його рішення хоча б через неможливість створити відразу кілька копій документа і автоматично повернутися до більш раннього етапу-схеми, а каракулі, залишені представниками позаземних цивілізацій, історії про які були вкрай популярні в середині XX століття.

Зрозумівши, що більше обманювати себе, нібито він займається якоюсь корисною діяльністю, вкрай нерозумно-тим більше що поруч з ним немає нікого, хто міг би оцінити його посидючість по заслугах – Віктор клацнув вимикачем настільної лампи і нарешті зняв обридлі окуляри. Через розбовталися дужок вони вже який день дратівливо вільно бовталися на його носі. Ще трохи і він точно встановить собі очний імплант. Тільки для початку знайде ріпера, якому він зможе довірити таку делікатну процедуру ... хоча, кого він обманює? Модифікувати себе легко тільки в тому випадку, якщо ти ні чорта не отдупляешь, як саме відбувається операція, а дозволяти якомусь лівому хріну, нехай навіть і з рекомендаційним листом від самого Сабуро Арасакі, копошитися в своїх очах-та ні в жисть.

Тільки зараз Віктор помітив, наскільки сильно у нього затекла спина. Цей день, втім, як і всі попередні, видався у нього досить напруженим, так що про горезвісних «п'ятихвилинках здоров'я», не кажучи вже про повноцінну прогулянку, довелося забути. В який раз. Потягнувшись до хрускоту хребців, він із задоволеним зітханням відкинувся на спинку стільця, загрозливо скрипнув від цього нехитрого дії. Віктор поморщився: з моменту його останнього виходу на ринг, він встиг набрати кілька... гаразд, кілограмів так десять в області талії. Звичайно, до дзеркальної хвороби було ще далеко, але все ж він встиг неабияк здати в формі. Хоча це порівняно маленька ціна за цілі кістки і можливість відносно спокійно спати ночами.

І до речі про сон. Який зараз взагалі годину? Судячи з відчуттів, було не так вже й пізно. Мабуть, в дещо тому столітті доля підкинула йому шанс лягти затемна. Нерозумно не скористатися такою щедрою пропозицією. Тим більше, в двері його клініки поки ніхто не ломиться ... по-хорошому треба піднімати свій зад і тягнути його в суміжну з основним приміщенням кімнату, де у нього якраз на такий випадок стояла ліжко. 

Але, як відомо, людина може скільки завгодно будувати плани, а Бог-Вищі-Сили-інша-надприродна-Херня, тут вже хто у що вірить, все одно зробить по-своєму.

Тому він навіть не здивувався, коли всі його надії на здоровий п'ятигодинний сон розбилися об гучний скрегіт дверей, що відкриваються.

Подумки зробивши собі позначку нарешті їх змастити, Віктор, втомлено потерши перенісся, звичним рухом відштовхнувся від ніжки столу, розгортаючи свій стілець у бік входу.

Не сказати, що подібні нічні візити були рідкістю-Найт-Сіті ніколи не спав і все таке – - але переважна більшість його клієнтів воліли залишати свої проблеми, тільки якщо вони не торкалися кульових поранень в різних частинах тіла, до ранку.

Але все-таки існували люди, не обтяжені подібними негласними умовностями, і головне яких, навіть не дивлячись на це, сам Віктор був радий бачити в будь-який час доби. І його несподіваний гість якраз ставився до цього невеликого списку.

Ві стояв, вальяжно привалившись до одвірка, ніби чекаючи якоїсь особливої реакції на свою появу. Конфетті, бурхливі авіації, хлопки пляшок шампанського? Саме так, на його думку, його повинні зустрічати всякий раз, коли він завалюється в клініку Віктора без дірки в боці?.. Але стривайте-но.

Це був вже вдруге за останні півгодини, коли його надії йшли прахом. Так, як же він міг забути. Просто так поговорити до нього не ходили. Особливо вночі. Особливо Ві.

\- Я навіть питати не буду, що з тобою сталося цього разу, – сухо кинув Віктор, висуваючи один з ящиків свого робочого столу. - Гадаю, все ще "Кіроші"?

\- Не метушися, друже, – швидкі кроки, і міцна рука заспокійливо стискає його плече, змушуючи зупинитися. Віктор недовірливо підняв голову, щоб подивитися на навислого над ним чоловіка. У будь-який інший день він, мабуть би, зніяковів - та й хіба можна спокійно проігнорувати той факт, коли симпатичний тобі людина знаходиться настільки близько, що ти буквально шкірою відчуваєш жар його тіла? - але тільки не сьогодні. В даний момент він був занадто роздратований, щоб по достоїнству оцінити всю двозначну принадність цієї ситуації.

\- Я б подивився, як би ти засмикався на моєму місці, Прийди до тебе людина без одного ока, - їдко кинув Віктор, струшуючи з себе чужу долоню. - Гаразд, неважливо. Поки розташовуйся, через пару хвилин почнемо. 

\- Любиш ти все ускладнювати, - ві прикро пріщелкнул язиком, але, тим не менш, покірно рушив у бік крісла. - Я вже пару раз запускав діагностику системи, і, смію тебе запевнити, нічого серйозного вона там не виявила. Просто пошкодження зовнішнього елемента, яке анітрохи не заважає мені бачити. Хто б міг подумати, що та кіберпсихована блядища вирішить показати кігтики. У буквальному сенсі, - ніяково реготнувши, закінчив Ві. Що ж, принаймні, він розумів, наскільки нерозумно підставився, а це чогось і коштує.

\- Навіть якщо так, - нарешті пом'якшився Віктор, на якого вигляд вкрай присоромленого Ві подіяв до образливого очікувано – вся його злість миттю випарувалася, нібито її ніколи і не було, – я все одно не можу допустити, щоб ти ходив і світив оптикою, як який-небудь мальстремовец. Так що, будь добрий, прийшли скан останньої діагностики, а то мені не віри…

Тут же пролунав тихий писк, і Віктор потягнувся до свого планшета – черговий мінус відсутності деяких ходових імплантів. Підсліпувато мружачись, він з хвилину вдивлявся в його екран, намагаючись зрозуміти, що це, чорт візьми, взагалі таке.

\- Це гроші, Вікі, - закинувши руки за голову, нахабно пояснив Ві. Здавалося, ще трохи-і його обличчя точно трісне від самовдоволеної посмішки. - Пам'ятаєш, я обіцяв тобі все повернути з відсотками, а? Так ось, цей урочистий день наст... Ей, якого хрону?

\- Можливо, я використовував занадто складні формулювання, тому повторюю ще раз: ти скануєш систему, а потім висилаєш мені звіт про помилки, - відхиливши запит на переказ грошей, спокійно зазначив Віктор. Потім, підхопивши зі столу свої інструменти, він підійшов до медичного крісла.

\- Не роби з мене Чудовисько, малюк. Я прекрасно розумію, що ти зараз переживаєш не найкращі часи, - жестом зупинивши готового вибухне запереченнями Ві, він продовжив: - і так, я ні за що не повірю, що ти не…

\- Думаєш, що відбираєш у бідної вмираючої дитини гроші на останню цукерку? - неприємно посміхнувшись, підсумував Ві. Його припущення було до незручного схоже на правду. - Зрозуміло, ти ж, блядь, у нас звістка Така з себе благородна, що скоро до тебе будуть стікатися паломники з усього Найт-Сіті, щоб долучитися до твоєї ебаной моральності. 

Віктор відкрив рот, щоб заперечити, але... Що він міг на це сказати? "Ти помиляєшся: мені абсолютно плювати, що з тобою там відбувається, і як ти збираєшся з цього викручуватися»? Брехати йому, звичайно, доводилося - але тільки не ві, тільки не йому. Чорт візьми, зараз Віктору як ніколи хотілося притиснути його до себе і, тихо нашіптуючи стандартні запевнення в тому, що все буде добре, заспокійливо гладити по спині, немов переляканого дитини. Серйозно, в даній ситуації він не міг сприймати Ві як дорослу людину – надто вже багато дитячого впертості було в його словах.

\- ...Прекрасно бачу, як ти на мене дивишся, Вікі, - Віктор, занадто занурився в свої роздуми, здригнувся від несподіваного звернення. Робоча рукавичка, яку він в поспіху забув нормально закріпити, повільно сповзла з його руки і з гучним брязком вдарилася об підлогу. У кімнаті повисла незручна тиша: Ві з якоюсь болючою цікавістю вдивлявся в обличчя Віктора, в той час як останній судорожно намагався вловити нитку розмови.

По всій видимості, розцінивши мовчання співрозмовника по-своєму, Ві неспішно піднявся з крісла і, подолавши розділяє їх відстань, опустився перед ним навпочіпки. Віктор відчув, як у нього починають горіти вуха: зберися, вік, це не те, що ти думаєш, такі вантажівки з пряниками на твоїй вулиці не перевертаються. 

\- Прости, але я трохи не розумію, причому тут це, - нервово переступивши з ноги на ногу, відповів він, переводячи погляд на настінні годинники. Вже краще підкреслено зацікавлено "милуватися" цієї абсолютно марною штучкою, подарованої йому пару років тому одним з вдячних пацієнтів, ніж продовжувати нерозумно витріщатися на так вдало розташувався в Його ногах Ві. 

\- Значить, мій проникливий монолог пройшов повз тебе? - Ві нахилився і, з невластивою задумливістю піднявши упустену раніше рукавичку, відклав її на найближчий медичний столик. - Ми з тобою... або точніше я з собою, - в його голосі почувся м'який докір, - прийшли до висновку, що намагатися всучити тобі гроші зараз-вкрай марне заняття, вірно? 

Віктор невпопад кивнув, все ще намагаючись зловити нитку розмови. Чорт, варто було йому один раз відволіктися-так все, Ві саме в цей момент вирішив розповісти йому пронизливу історію про ... щось вкрай важливе для нього.

\- І так як я не впевнений, що мені представитися більш вдала можливість повернути тобі борг – ми ж всі тут реалісти і розуміємо, що в кращому випадку мені залишилося не більше місяця, - у Віктора навіть не знаходиться сил заперечити хоч що-небудь у відповідь, коли чужі долоні впевнено лягають на його стегна. - Ти погодився спробувати альтернативний ... спосіб оплати. - Ві прикро поморщився: напевно в його голові ця фраза звучала більш складно.

Він спить або, що куди більш імовірно, дивиться змодельований спеціально під себе брейнданс. Що ж, тоді турбуватися нема про що. Максимум, що йому загрожує-це хвилин через десять прокинутися з забрудненими штанами і без єдиного Едді в який-небудь задрипаної підпільної студії. Тоді чому б просто не пустити все на самоплив?

\- Ні, - спокійно відповів Віктор, опускаючи руки на плечі Ві, не даючи тому наблизитися. - Ти знову перетворюєш мене на монстра. Я вчинив так просто тому, що ти мій друг, а не з бажання зіграти на твоїй подяки і вибити собі... подібне, - Віктор повів плечима, нібито бажаючи скинути з них щось важке.

\- А якщо це саме я хочу скористатися ситуацією? - на обличчя ві знову наповзла його улюблена напівухмилка, і він сильніше вп'явся пальцями в стегна Віктора, змушуючи того нарешті подивитися на себе. - Ти ніколи не думав, що наші бажання можуть збігатися?

Чесно кажучи, ні. Принаймні, точно не в цьому.

Можливо, в глибині душі Віктор був вкрай поганою людиною, але…

\- Виходить, ти оцінюєш свої вміння в двадцять тисяч? - з робленою безпечністю запитує він, даючи ві останню спробу передумати і звернути все жартома

... навіть Святий не встояв би на його місці, що вже говорити про просте смертне.

Ві лукаво примружується, мовляв " зараз ми це з'ясуємо дослідним шляхом», і тягне руки до його ширінки. У повислій тиші звук розстібається блискавки звучить недозволено голосно, немов…

\- Двері, - невпевнено нагадує Віктор, на що ві лише глузливо пирхає і ривком стягує його штани разом білизною до колін.

\- Якщо сюди хто-небудь увійде, клянуся, я його пристрелю, - заспокійливо шепоче Ві, обережно обхоплюючи долонею чужий член. - Так що можеш розслабитися, твоє реноме в надійних руках, - Віктор неодмінно б відважив їдкий коментар з приводу такого очевидного Каламбуру, але великий палець, повільно обвідний контури почервонілої головки, явно не сприяв придумуванню дотепних відповідей.

Зізнатися чесно, Віктор не раз і не два уявляв собі цю ситуацію. Але реальність, що дивно, виявилася у сто крат краще самої розгнузданої фантазії, на яку було здатне його убоге уяву. Він навіть в думках не міг уявити, як гратимуть відблиски лампи на забруднених слиною і передеякулянтом губах Ві; як зворушливо почервоніють його щоки, коли Віктор нарешті зважиться запустити руку в його волосся, не вимагаючи чогось більшого, а просто м'яко перебираючи короткі пасма; як потемніють його очі - а якщо виражатися точніше, то тільки одне око, - коли він на секунду відсторонитися , щоб зухвало запитати:

\- Як ти більше хочеш: в рот або на обличчя?

І бачить Бог-або, навпаки, нехай краще не бачить, - це було найважче питання, яке коли-небудь задавали Віктору. Пару раз глибоко зітхнувши, намагаючись хоч якось привести себе у осудний стан, він насилу видавив:

\- В рот. Я не впевнений, що станеться в тому випадку, якщо насіння потрапить на незащ…

\- Ось буде номер, якщо мене після такого закоротить. Сама тупа смерть за всю історію існування людської цивілізації, - хмикнув Ві, дражняче стискаючи себе крізь грубу тканину штанів, а потім знову повертаючись до перерваного заняття.

Віктор до крові прикушує губу, намагаючись заглушити Рветься з горла стогін. Цікаво, де Ві цьому навчився? Неприємна здогадка, промайнула в його голові, тут же безслідно зникає, варто йому відчути щось слизьке, штовхається йому між сідниць. Тільки через кілька нестерпно довгих миттєвостей до нього доходить, що це один з пальців Ві, непомітно подолав опір входу, пестить його зсередини. І це виявляється останньою краплею.

Пальці безвольно випускають його волосся, і ві сідає на п'яти; його груди часто здіймається, але толком віддихатися йому не дають. Віктор дещо грубувато здмикує його на ноги і міцно цілує. Дивно, але солонуватий присмак власної сперми на мові зовсім не здається йому чимось вже дуже неприємним. Швидше просто незвичним.

\- Думаю, нам варто обговорити подію. - Відступивши на пару кроків назад, ніяково пропонує Ві.

\- Ти це до того, що як порядний чоловік, я тепер просто зобов'язаний на тобі одружитися? - легковажно запитує Віктор, підтягуючи штани. Чорт візьми, так вільно він себе не відчував з часів давно минулої юності. Нестерпно хотілося зморозити ще якусь нешкідливу дурість, але Ві кинув на нього такий Убивчий погляд, що все його бажання жартувати разом випарувалося.

\- Можливо, тобі вже відсмоктували в якості оплати, - це явно було не тим, що очікував почути Віктор. Гнівна відповідь, прохання забути про те, що трапилося – це було неприємно, але... Сам факт припущення, що він може, скажімо так, приймати оплату «тілом», вдарив його самолюбство під дих.

\- Я зовсім не це мав на увазі, - помітивши, якраз потемніло обличчя Віктора, квапливо додав Ві. - Загалом, щоб ти знав: я зробив це не з вдячності... Ні, я, звичайно, тобі вдячний за все , - він відступив ще на один крок назад, ніяково скуйовджуючи волосся. - Але я занадто тебе поважаю, щоб опускатися та такої відверто меркантильної херні, яка буде противна і тобі, і…

\- Виходить, ти зробив це просто так, вірно? Без прихованих мотивів і пошуку вигоди? - м'яко підсумував Віктор, рятуючи Ві від необхідності продовжувати свої сумбурні пояснення. Той згідно кивнув і, майже непомітно піднявши куточки губ, посміхнувся йому. Чорт візьми, це так разюче відрізнялося від його звичайної самовпевненої усмішки, що було б просто небаченим блюзнірством її не поцілувати. На спомин. Але зараз у них були куди більш нагальні питання.

\- А тепер, коли ми все більш - менш прояснили, - якомога безтурботніше почав Віктор, - я планую нарешті оглянути твою оптику.

\- І тільки? - Ві нарочито ображено насупився, але, тим не менш, покірно сів назад в крісло. - Я взагалі-то розраховував на "пустотливого уролога і стійкого пацієнта", - він кивнув на бугор, красномовно розпирає ширінку його штанів. ВІКТОР на секунду збентежено відвів погляд: цікаво, це буде занадто, якщо він надасть відповідь люб'язність Ві прямо тут і зараз. - Але раз сьогодні у нас за планом "строгий окуліст", то хто я такий, щоб сперечатися.

***

\- Якщо Бог вирішує покарати людину, – варто було їм вийти з підвалу, філософськи зауважив Джонні, - то він запихає його в голову до сраному хуесосу.

На інтерфейсі знову висвітилося системне повідомлення про збої, і ві тут же зігнувся навпіл від хворобливого кашлю, що роздирає його легені. Жінка, яка стояла на сусідньому ганку, кинувши на нього косий погляд, зникла назад в будівлі. Навряд чи вона поспішила за своєю прихованою під ліжком аптечкою, щоб надати першу допомогу випадковому перехожому. Треба швидше звалювати звідси. Хто знає, раптом ця каламутна баба вже набирає номерок "Max-Tac".

– Я ж спеціально використав... - нарешті прохрипів Ві, втираючи губи тильною стороною долоні.

– І за це я вкрай вдячний тобі, принцеса, - Джонні сів на приставлений до стіни ящик і неспішно закурив. - Не знаю, наскільки незворотної шкоди було б завдано моїй ніжній психіці, якби я був присутній особисто під час цього акту диявольської похоті. - Ві глузливо вигнув брову, явно не чекаючи подібного опису своїх недавніх дій.

\- Тоді як ти…

\- Дізнався про це? Хлопець, у нас з тобою одне тіло на двох, і скільки б ти не приймав свої омега-блокатори, я, на жаль, буду залишатися в твоїй поганій голові, в тій чи іншій мірі усвідомлюючи те, що відбувається.

\- А що ти ще дізнався? - не скільки з цікавості, скільки з небажання залишати за Джонні останнє слова, запитав Ві.

\- Що соплива закоханість в одного хлопця не заважає тобі смоктати хуй в іншого, - Джонні криво посміхнувся, спостерігаючи за тим, як ві заходиться кашлем вдруге, але вже з причини, що не мала нічого спільного з роботою біочіпа. - Розслабся, ніхто твій щоденничок не читав. Просто у тебе на обличчі буквально написано: "Дивіться, я Ві, і в найближчі два дні я планую хандрити з приводу зради своєму уявному бойфренду". Вгадав?

\- Чесно кажучи, я зараз блефував, - зробивши невелику паузу, Джонні потужним струменем випустив дим з рота. - Але судячи з того, як тебе перекосило, я потрапив пальцем в небо. Знову, - Ві занадто втомився для суперечок, тим більше для тих, з яких він в будь-якому випадку не зможе вийти переможцем. Серйозно, хіба можна хоч в чомусь переконати чувака, для якого всі твої думки – давно відкрита і з нудьги перечитана раз двадцять книга.

\- Знаєш, я все одно не бачу логіки в твоїх діях. Звичайно, спонтанний мінет - це перевірений часом спосіб зав'язати відносини - пам'ятається, одна настирлива фанатка прорвалася в гримерку і... - цікаво, Джонні завжди був таким гівнюком, або ж це просто п'ятдесят років вимушеного "відлюдництва" так згубно позначилися на його здатності до емпатії? І вмінню вчасно зупинитися.

\- Але тобі не здається, що ти твориш якусь херню?

Несподівана заява.

\- Вирішив зачепитися психологом? - тут же огризнувся Ві, схрещуючи руки на грудях. - Я подобаюся віку, він, у свою чергу, подобається мені. Так чому б не спробувати? Знаєш, люди, яким залишається недовго, зазвичай схильні здійснювати вчинки, на які вони б ніколи не зважилися в звичайних обставинах.

\- Тоді ти ще більший мудила, ніж я, принцеса, - Джонні клацанням відправив сигарету в темряву провулка і піднявся зі свого імпровізованого стільця. - Тому що в» звичайних обставинах " ти б так і дрочив на свого дружка-латиноса, а Віка з його ебучими млосними зітханнями продовжив би тактовно не помічати. Вражаюча, блядь, вибірковість. З тебе б вийшов прекрасний корпорат, хлопець.

Ві в безсилій люті стиснув кулаки, як ніколи шкодуючи, що Джонні – всього лише безтілесний привид, якого вже точно не заткнеш безвихідним ударом по пиці.

\- Думаю, на сьогодні з тебе вистачить, - примирливо осклабившись, сказав Джонні. - Я не чат-бот, Щоб безкоштовно генерувати тупі і без того очевидні моралі. Так що пропоную закрити цю тему і сходити куди-небудь пожерти.

\- От'ебісь, - коротко кинув Ві, дістаючи з кишені куртки портсігар. Останнім часом він майже не курив, але не через раптово прокинувся почуття відповідальності за своє здоров'я: часом у Джонні починалася Формена ломка через гостре бажання хоч побічно відчути синтетичний нікотин, і систематично відмовляти йому в цій малості було по-своєму забавно.

\- Ах так, як я міг забути: у тебе ж тільки що був поживний білковий вечерю, - розуміюче посміхнувся Джонні, з неприхованим задоволенням спостерігаючи, як ві запекло чиркає запальничкою, прикриваючи її долонею від поривів вітру.

Не відриваючись від свого заняття, Ві підняв валялася на землі пляшку і, не особливо прицілюючись, кинув її в Джонні. Пройшовши крізь нього, вона, вдарившись об стіну, розлетілася вщент, забризкуючи все навколо дивною кислопахнущей рідиною, лише віддалено по запаху нагадує пиво.

**Author's Note:**

> Дякую за прочитання :З  
> Якби вам хотілося прочитати що-небудь ще по даному фандому, будь ласка, відпишіться в коментарях


End file.
